


"You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and more."

by Elover05



Series: McSombra Drabbles [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Elover05
Summary: Jesse's birthday is fast approaching, and Sombra just wants to get him a gift.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: McSombra Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and more."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my birthday or anything, but I love some birthday fluff and it fit with the prompt so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This is the third prompt from this prompt list: https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1  
> I did change the prompt a tiny bit just so it fit better in the story, but it's basically the same thing.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! <3 <3 <3

“What do you want for your birthday?” Sombra asked Jesse over their take-out dinner.

Jesse paused, his Chinese noodles halfway to his mouth. He had never really celebrated his birthday. Sure, in Blackwatch, he, Gabe, and Genji would spend the day together, getting a cheap cake from the nearby bakery, but that was as far as it ever went. He hadn’t even remembered that it was coming up in just a few days.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, he decided, “ **You’re everythin’ I’ve ever wanted and more.** ” It was a cheesy answer, but he couldn’t help the way he grinned, proud of himself for thinking of it so fast.

Sombra rolled her eyes, even as she smiled. “I’m serious. I want to get you something.”

“I’m serious too, Darlin’. Bein’ with you is a gift in itself,” he said, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her cheek. Sombra giggled and gave him a half-hearted shove, muttering something exasperated yet fond in Spanish. Jesse smiled, taking another bite of food.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Sombra spoke up again. “You know money’s not a problem, right? If you want something, I can get it.”

Jesse wasn’t sure how to respond to this. Sure, his previous responses were obnoxiously sappy, but they weren’t untrue. The thing he treasured most was the time he got to spend with Sombra, no matter what they were doing. But it was clear that she wanted to get him something.

He wondered, for a second, if she felt obligated to give him gifts. People had not been kind to her in the past, using her for her influence and connections. She had grown accustomed to being used, and Jesse couldn’t help but wonder if that mentality carried over to their relationship. 

That thought was stopped in its tracks when Sombra rolled her eyes and, having somehow figured out his thoughts, said, “I know I don’t have to get you anything. But I want to. You deserve something nice, Vaquero.” 

Jesse hummed in thought. What he really wanted was a day where he and Sombra didn’t have to do anything, where they could just relax together. But Sombra was insistent on this gift thing, and Jesse figured that there were a few simple pleasures that he wanted. “I want snacks and cheesy western movies,” he finally decided.

“You could have almost anything in the world, and you decide on snacks and cheesy western movies?” Sombra asked, her tone both fond and incredulous.

Jesse grinned. “Yup.”

Sombra snorted in laughter. “Weirdo,” she accused, turning back to her food. Jesse stuck out his tongue at her.

He had a feeling that this was going to be his best birthday yet.

* * *

Jesse woke up on his birthday to an empty bed. He frowned, still halfw ay asleep, and reached out to find Sombra. When she wasn’t there, he opened his eyes seeing that the space next to him was empty. 

It wasn’t too unusual for Sombra to be gone when he woke, but it wasn’t common, either. Normally, she was either still asleep, or idly fiddling with her screens, working from bed.

Jesse huffed, slightly disappointed that she wasn’t there.

He considered going back to sleep, but decided against it. He was too giddy to be able to relax enough to drift off. It was his birthday, and, for the first time in years, he was looking forward to it. He was looking forward to the snacks and western movies and the possibility of spending the whole day with Sombra, doing nothing important.

So, Jesse got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready. After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, he wandered over to the living room.

The room was empty, which made Jesse’s eyebrows furrow. If she wasn’t in bed or on a mission, Sombra could usually be found curled up on the couch, either with a laptop or her holograms.

Just as Jesse was beginning to worry, there was a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind, and a kiss was being pressed to his cheek. “Happy birthday,  _ Guapo _ ,” Sombra said. Twisting his head, Jesse managed to kiss the top of Sombra’s head. She smiled. “Do you want to come see your gift?”

Jesse let Sombra lead him to the kitchen, where he expected to find a pile of snacks on the table. Instead, she opened the door to the pantry. The pantry which was overflowing with every kind of snack imaginable.

“Y’know, when I said I wanted snacks, I was thinkin’ more like a few things of chips and popcorn,” Jesse noted, staring at the abundance of food.

“I don’t do things halfway,  _ Vaquero,  _ you should know that by now,” Sombra teased, coming up behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“It’s gonna take months to eat all this. Years, maybe.” As he spoke, a bag of chips that was precariously balanced near the top of the pantry fell down, narrowly avoiding Jesse’s face. Sombra giggled. Jesse huffed.

“C’mon, don’t be like that! I got all your favorites!” Sombra complained.

She had, and although Jesse didn’t know how she knew his snack preferences so well, he didn’t question it. Instead, he smiled. “Thank you, Sombra,” he said, turning so he could face her. She beamed at the compliment.

“Anytime,  _ Vaquero _ .” She leaned up to press a kiss to his beard. “I also downloaded some terrible westerns for you.”

Jesse laughed. “Well, thank you kindly, Darlin’. But, y’know, there is one more thing you could get me, if it’s not too much trouble,” he said, smiling down at Sombra.

“Oh?” She asked, tilting her head.

“I was just thinkin’ that you could spend the day with me. I meant it when I said that you’re the best gift I could’ve asked for,” Jesse said, a blush coloring his cheeks.

Sombra snorted. “You’re so sappy,” she accused.

“Is that a yes?”

“I’ve already cleared my schedule,  _ Vaquero _ ,” Sombra said, giggling when Jesse’s face split into a wide grin.

This was going to be a very happy birthday.


End file.
